Troypay: Hate or Love?
by ChocolateCoveredStrawberriesxx
Summary: Troypay is Troy and Sharpay. But, are they an item? Story's better than it sounds. CHAPTER 19 UP! LAST CHAPTER! SEQUEL WILL COME SOON!
1. The Confusing Begining

Troypay: Hate or Love?

Troy has known Sharpay for about 10 years. But, is he really in love with her?

There she was.Troy's dream girl. 'But am I seriously in love with _her_? Yes..yes?'"Sharpay,I

know it's prom and so on, but I was wondering if you wanted to-" Troy began."Dance?"asked

Sharpay."Yeah, I'd like to, if you want to, that is?" asked Sharpay. "Yeah, my words exact-

ly." Troy said. Troy grabbed Sharpay's hand as quickly as possible. They danced for 5 minutes

straight. They were the only 2 there since it was only 6:49.Ryan was getting dressed in 1 of the

dressing rooms and just started at 6:40. Gabriella was at a quick meeting of a new math club.

Chad and Taylor were both in a limo going to the prom.

"I'm sorry Troy, but I have to go to the ladies' room." Sharpay said walking to the ladies room

which was outside in the hall just a few feet away from the gym door.

Then all of a sudden all Troy and Sharpay's friends arrived."Hey, Troy." Chad said."Hi." Troy

glumly said. "Let's get the party started!!!" Taylor said. The D.J.started to play another slow

song.Troy walked out of the gym and looked all around the school for Sharpay.

Sharpay heard Troy yelling her name. "Troy, I'm here." Sharpay said as she walked out

of the girls bathroom. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here. Why'd you run off?" asked Troy. "I..I...

..." she was tongue tied. "You what?" Troy asked. "I didn't want 'us' to happen." Sharpay

said. "You mean you didn't want me to kiss you?" Troy asked walking towards Sharpay.

She backed away carefully. "Well.. yeah." said Sharpay. "I won't" he said. now he was

almost five inches away from her."I won't let us ever happen." Troy said.

Then, all of a sudden, Troy leaned in and kissed Sharpay. "Why'd you do that?"

Sharpay asked. " Because... I felt like it." he said smiling. Then, Sharpay secretly smiled,

but Troy wasn't going to admit that he saw her smile.

**

* * *

**

**Well, it's just a start of this FanFic. I plan to add way more tom. after my H.W. is **

**done. sighs tootles, Taylor**


	2. Cat fight Almost

**So, how did you like that chapter? It was my best effort.**

**Here's part of the story from Sharpay's point of view.**

* * *

Sharpay's POV

I was shocked from that kiss. It was like I finally found true love.

I know you're thinking of me and Zeke, but Zeke died in a horrible car

accident. I was so hurt. I couldn't even sleep, but I could drink. Then, it

got so bad that I had to be forced to eat by my mom. When she put a

strawberry in my mouth, the first food I ate since the accident, I want-

ed more. Then, my mom and dad were relived. And I was too.

But, back to the kiss. When Troy kissed me I was so estatic, but

then I relized that Troy was so involved with b-ball that I might never

get a chance to be with him.

* * *

The next day I walked up to Troy, to his right side and tapped him, then

I quickly bounced over to his other side."Sharpay?" he asked turning his

head to his right side, then to his left and then saw me. I swear I saw

his eyes practically popped out of his head. I think he was looking at

my black and white tye-died shirt and my white pants and heels.

"Oh my gosh." he said as I put my hand on his locker and then I kissed

him on his cheek. He pulled my head to his and he kissed me for about

20 seconds.

That was his mistake because Gabby was right behind us.

"Troy!" she practically yelled. But, I didn't mention that we were only

about 19 seconds into the kiss. So, she was maaad at him though they

weren't even dating anymore. "You know ,Gabreilla, " I began after the

kiss, " you aren't even dating Troy anymore. You don't have to tell him

that he can't kiss me at all." And, my mistake, was that, just to make her

mad, I grabbed the front of Troy's shirt and then pulled him into a kiss

for about 30 seconds.

She tried to grab my arm and smack me but I began to run down the

hall before she could put a finger of her on me."Sharpay!!!" I heard Troy

yell as I heard him run after Gabreilla and I.

I raced down the hall and hid in the gym under the bleachers. She

ran past me, thank goodness. I saw Troy's arm swing into the door frame

so I ran to him and grabbed him."Are you alright?" he asked me." Well,do

I have a scratch on me?" I said. "Well, I'm glad you're alright" he said as

he kissed me on the cheek. " Thank God it's 20 minutes before school

starts." I whispered, as we tip-toed to see where Gabby was.

* * *

After about 5 minutes we knew that she was probably at her locker,

which was a floor away from us. "Woo... I'm glad she's not here." I said.

"Why?" Troy asked. "Hello... because if she were here I couldn't do this."

I said as I kissed Troy. When I pulled away from the kiss Troy said,"

Last night, after the kiss, I saw your secretive smile." " I'm happy you did

or else you would've thought that the kiss I gave you before was creepy."

I said as we walked up the stairs to my locker.

I did the combo to my locker quick, then when I got it, I grabbed my

books, and followed Troy to his locker so he could grab the books he drop-

ped when he ran after Gabby and I. He grabbed his books and we ran to

class holding hands.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so here's what might happen to Gabby: she might fall**

**for a guy who can't spell "drama" hint, hint. And, Troy and **

**Sharpay will say the same 3 words at the same time.**

**xoxo TAY**


	3. oooouuuuuu!

**So, want to know what will happen next? So do**

**I lol so lets see... whats happenin?**

Sharpay's POV

When we walked in the room, we were the only ones

there. So, I walked to my seat, behind Troy's, set my books

down, and waited 'til Troy set his books down, too. Troy sat

down and I sat on his desk and gave him a kiss. "What was

that for?" he asked. "For being my boyfriend, if we are boy-f

riend and girl-" I began, but Troy interupted. "Yes, of course

we are. Don't be silly. Why wouldn't I want someone like you

for a girlfriend? You're smart,funny,beautiful,charming, and

you always are fashionable." he said. I began to laugh as he

held me and kissed me. When we seperated, I pulled him

against me and kissed him again.

We both didn't relize that everyone came pooring in in

the middle of our kiss and they filed in a line silently, as they

watched us kiss. "OOOOOUUUU..." everyone said as we pull-

ed apart. "Um...a...uh...we were just...um..uh" we both said.

"Kissing?" Chad, Troy's best friend said. "Uh..yeah." we

said in unison as we both stood up."So.. are you guys..like

...dating?" asked Taylor **(my name lol) **,Gabreilla's best friend.

"Uh...well...yeah!" I said with a smile. All of a sudden everyone

started to clap and cheer. Troy and I smiled,as I grabbed his waist

and he put his arm around me.

Then, it stopped as Gabreilla and Ms. Darbus walked in the

room. We all sat in our seats, both Troy and I smiling and staring

into each others eyes.

* * *

Troy and I met at lunch at our own seperate table. " So, how are you,

my girl?" Troy asked me. I kissed him and said great."And, you?" I ask-

ed. "Great." he said. Gabreilla walked by and said, "Get a room." then

she flipped her hair and was gone. I gawked at her comment. Troy

pulled me close just to make her mad.

I know you probably remember Gaby as a sweet girl but, she's changed

ever since Troy, yes, Troy broke up with her. She got mad when I started

to flirt with Troy at the begining of the year. I guess she was just kind of

jealous of us when we were together for this one Social Studies project.

She might just be kind of a jealous type. Who knows?!

" Look, before we danced last night I thought about something. Well,

Sharpay, I don't know how to say this to you but, I love you." Troy said.

"Oh my gosh, Troy. I love you, too." I said as I kissed him for about 5

minutes. I guess time just passes by way too soon when I'm with my

lover boy.

**

* * *

**

**Well, I know it might be a little too soon to for Troy to say the**

**3 words almost every girl likes to hear but, I think it was just a**

**great thing to say to Sharpay. I'm thinking about the next ch to**

**be about Gabby's diary entry for that day. xoxo Taylor (not McKessie)**


	4. im situation and gabbys diary entry

**Here's Gaby's entry in her diary. It is not decided**

**how it will be.LOL!!!**

**Dear Diary, **

**I am so mad at Troy! He actually went out with that...that...snotty idiot**

**of a girl. She just doesn't get that Troy should love me. He just broke up with **

**me to use her to get me jealous and then he'll dump her and come back to me.**

**I know it. I can't beleive Troy even kissed her at lunch.**

**P.S. If that idiot of a woman ever tells him she loves him Troy will have to **

**pick between me or her.**

**XOXO Gaby . .**

**U**

* * *

Sharpay's POV

When I got home from school, I got to my computer as soon as my

homework was done. I really was in no mood to chat since I was too

happy to even talk. I definatley can not tell Ryan that I am dating Troy.

He will flip out on me. He isn't a big Troy fan, if you get my point.

I heard a ding on my Windows Messenger. My messenger icon pop-

ped up. I looked at my messenger screen and then I saw it was Troy.

"Hi! I love you Troy. (kissyface)" I typed. "I love u 2" Troy typed. Then,

all of a sudden on the messenger screen a message popped up. It said:

GabyMontez22222 has singed in.

Since I always pop up in the middle of a convo, I know that what the

people say before you come on, you see on the convo.

Gabby popped out of the convo as soon as she saw what we wrote,

I know that's why she signed out. "Look, Troy I am sorry but, I have to go

I can't stand to see here hurt." I said. "I understand talk to you Mon." Troy

responded.

**

* * *

**

**I just wanted to update there will b a major decision for Troy**

**and Sharpay theyll have to choose between each other or fam**

**or friends.**

**xoxo Taylor**


	5. I am so sorry Ryan!

**So, how'd you like that update? It's been a few **

**days so I HAVE to update!!!!!**

**Here we go.**

Sharpay's POV

I felt so sorry for Gabby that I called her. I grabbed my

fluffy pink phone and dialed her number. "What do you want?

You already have my ex-boyfriend. What more could you want

from me?" Gabby answered. "Look, Gabby, you and Troy were

done anyway, so why should you care? You never think about

the fact that he dumped you and he would NEVER dump me!!!" I

said and then I hung up.

I didn't mean to blow up like the way I did but, sometimes I

have to be mean. I hate ta do what I do but, I can't stop being me.

I changed into my pink doggy PJs and sat at my laptop and went on

YouTube. I hooked up my new computer camera and then I started

my new webcam video. "Hi everyone! I have to say the wonderful

Sharpay has a boyfriend!!" I said as I clapped my hands at the end.

"Well, that's all I wanted to tell you guys and girls!" I said.

Then, I uploaded my video to YouTube and then I just looked for some

cute outfits to wear from my closet. As I was looking for my cute new

black shoes, Igot a call on my phone, so I ran to the phone and picked

up the recevier."Hello." I said. "Hi, it's me, Ryan, you have to tell me if

you are dating Troy." Ryan said. " Look, Ryan," I began to cry because

I knew my brother would hate me for my answer." I just couldn't tell you

that I kissed him at the dance and then, we just started to see each other

today and I wanted to tell you but I knew you'd just hate me!!!" I said as I

reached for my Kleenex box to grab a tissue to dry my tears. " Hate you?

How could I hate you? You are my sister and I love you and you have al-

ways been there for me. I love you. I could never hate you." he said. "Now,

just quit you're crying." he said. "Thanks, Ryan. Bye." I said."Bye." he said

and we both hung up. Then, just as I was almost to my closet, my phone

rang again. I sighed. " Hello." I said in a sigh. "Hi, hottie. " I heard Troy say.

"Hi, there hottie." I flirted. If Troy were in the room I would have kissed his

cheek and stare into those pretty baby blue eyes. "So, I was wonderin' if I

could see you tomorrow at the Skater Barn **(a skater place in my town lol)**

around noon?" Troy asked. "Of course, and I will wear my roller skates and

you bring yours." I said. "Well, I'll see ya tomorrow." he flirted and I knew he

smiled. "Yea, bye, hon'" I said and he said bye and we both hung up.

Little did we both know something terrible was about to happen.

**Well, do you have any guesses of what terrible thing would **

**happen tomorrow. Well, I thank all of you for reading my story.**

**Bye!!!! Ugh, Who else has snow!? **

**xoxo Tayter**


	6. How could you Troy?

**So, what is going to happen? You'll have to read **

**find out! Will Zeke show up alive? Will Troypay be**

**no more? Will Troy be injured or will it be Sharpay?**

**As I said before, READ ON!!!!! Well, what are you **

**waiting for?READ PEOPLES!!!! **

Sharpay's POV (AGAIN)

I walked to my car and put my skates in with me on Saturday

at 11:45. I put my key in the the key hole and started up the car.

I checked all my mirrors and then I pulled out of the driveway

very carefully.

I grabbed my skates when I got out of the car and then I walked

in the door. As soon as I got in, there were a ton of kids from school.

I went to a seat and put on my skates then I hit the rink.

I looked all around for Troy when I was skating. Someone pulled on

my white shrug. "Hey, there. How are you?" a voice asked as they kissed

me. "Hi, Troy." I said as I grabbed his hand so we could skate together.

"So, how did you sleep?" he asked, trying to break the silence. "Good,

I couldn't wait to get here to show off my skates." I said as I showed him

my pink skates. " They're beautiful just like you." he said as he went behind

me, grabbed my waist, and kissed my neck as much as possible." Troy!!

Stop!!!" I said as I giggled. Then, Troy skated in front of me and kissed me

on the lips and as I leaned against him, I fell right on top of him. "Oh my God!"

we both said in unison. I got up and grabbed his hand to help him up. "Are you

okay? I am so sorry! I didn't mean to make us fall!!!!!!" I said as I hugged him.

"I'm fine, don't worry." he said as he comforted my panic attack.

"Oh, I'm sorry lovely couple. I just need to get through." Gabby said. "What

do you want! You nearly attacked me on the phone." I said to her. "Well, I just

wanted to ask Troy to choose between blondie and I as his girlfriend." Gabby

said. "Well, Gabby, you are cute, pretty, smart, talented, honest, nice, and

shy." Troy said while he was staring at Gabby and Gabby was staring at him.

"And, Sharpay-" he said as he turned around and saw that I wasn't there.

I was already out the door and Troy must've seen me cause he was

yelling my name when I got in my car. I slammed the car door as he ran

next to it. "Troy Bolton!! How could you pick your ex over me!! I love you, for

Pete's sake!! You said you loved me!! I can't beleive that I trusted you!! You

jerk!!!" I screamed while I cried. Since I had a convertible, Troy jumped in the

other side and I punched his arm, and since he works out it didn't hurt him.

"Look, I never even told her that I picked her. And, you _know_ I pick you!

I love you and someday I might want to even marry you. So, say that I pick

her,fine, but I never felt the way I do for you for anyone else." he said to me.

He still had his skates on and he fell right on top of me. "Oh puh-lease you

are just saying that to make me want you back. But, I will never love you again

so get out of my car!!" I yelled at him. He kissed me and then he said he loved

me. But, I relized, he wouldn't lie to me at all.

While I was relizing this he was almost to the door of the Skater Barn. I

hopped out of my car. "TROY!!TROY!!TROY!!TROY!!" I yelled at the top of my

lungs. He turned around and looked at me. By the time he turned around I was 5

feet away. "I love you!!" I yelled as i jumped into his arms. He spun around with

me in his arms, then he kissed me.

All of a sudden, Taylor ran to us. "Happy couple, you need to come you will

not beleive who's inside there!!!" she said.


	7. OMG!

**Dun Dun Dun Dun!!! Who is it? Is it Zeke? Well,**

**do what I told you to do before. READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sharpay's POV**

We ran inside the Skate Barn. I was just as shocked as

Troy was to see Zeke standing there. He had crutches. "Oh

my God, Zeke!" I said as I gave him a gentle hug. "Hi, Sharpay."

he said. "How come everyone thought you were dead?" I asked.

"Well, I had a much dumber twin brother noone knew about, accept

my mom and dad." Zeke answered. "Um..Zeke..I don't know how to

tell you this, but I am dating someone." I said and Troy walked up

closer from behind me. "Zeke, I'm dating Troy." I said walking closer

to Troy. "Wow! I'm so happy for you! I am glad that you're with him

cause Gabby's known that I'm alive and we've been dating." Zeke said

as Gabby hid behind him. That was the last straw!

**I just wanted to add even more. Shocking isn't it, that Gabby**

**knew? I'm glad to have readers. Thanx guys!!! oxxo Taylor**


	8. wet! and soakin!

**Sharpay is now kind of ticked!!!! What will she do?**

Sharpay's POV

"I can not beleive you didn't tell me, Gabreilla!" I said. "I can explain.

You see-" Gabreilla began knowing I would kill her. "Or me! Zeke is a

great basketball player and you took him away from the team. We had to

replace him with a dumb guy!" Troy said. "And, don't you ever come to a

musical performance that the drama club puts on! And, I'll make sure you

can never, ever audition for a role in a musical, as well." I said pointing

my finger at Gabreilla. Then, I walked away to my car with Troy behind me.

"Sharpay, let's go get a burger or a milkshake to get Gabreilla off our minds."

Troy said to me. As he started to talk it began to rain. "Hurry, Troy, get in the

car!!" I said as I got in the car. When I was in the car I tried to get the hood

up but the button wouldn't work. "I guess we'll just have to drive in the rain and

dark." Troy said as the rain got louder and faster.

I started the car then I drove off. It took us 15 minutes to get to the ice

cream shop. By the time we got there, his hair and mine were soaking wet.

"Oh my God! Your hair is soaking wet!" he said as he stroked the back of my

long blonde hair. I kissed him and he pulled my whole body above him and he

stretched out his legs so he was lying down. I stretched out my legs so when

he put me down I was lying down on top of him. He gently set me down on top

of him and we kissed. In between a kiss we were so out of breathe that we

both were panting. "God, you're hot!!" he said to me. "Back atcha!!" I said as we

kissed again. He lifted my head up. "Let's get inside quick before we are complete-

ly soaked." he said panting. I shook my head in agreeance. I got up and jumped out

of the car and Troy did too. We walked hand in hand into the shop, which was more

like a parlor.

We went to a table and when the waitress came we order 2 milkshakes, fries,

and a pizza with sausage. When she left I kissed Troy on the cheek. "You know that

I am the luckiest woman in all of Albequerkee (lol rong spelling). I have a great house,

a great brother, a great wardrobe and a great guy." I said. " And I everything you said

but instead of having a great guy, I have a great girl and I'm the luckiest man." Troy

said. Then we held hands til our supper got to our table. I grabbed a peice of pizza and

as soon as I bit into it and pulled it away all the cheese and toppings fell on the table.

We both started to laugh non-stop.

**I just wanted to have a little more romance in this chap. I think I need**

**to add less of my drama. So... how do you like? Review!!!!!! xoxo Taylor**


	9. THE VDAY DATE

**Hi!! Sorry that my story wouldn't upload. I'm still**

**alive thank god!!! lol how did yall like that ch.? I**

**just thought to go lite on the drama on ch 8. I hope**

**you like this ch. I have no clue what to right tho!!!!!!**

**lol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sharpay's POV

After I got a napkin I continued to eat. "You are lucky it didn't

get on your outfit. That would be bad." Troy said before he took

a bite of his pizza. "Yeah, I am." I said, then I took a sip of my milk

shake. "You know your nose looks so cute when you take a sip of

anything liquid in a straw. Actually, your nose looks like a little bunny

nose." Troy said. I started to laugh. "You know, Troy, Valentine's Day

is coming in 1 day. Tomorrow. So, maybe we could go on a romantic

dinner, take a walk in the park, and then we could go study for our math

test or the 3 thing you could decide on and change it." I said as I grabbed

a fry and chewed it slowly. "Well, maybe instead of studying we could catch

a movie. You can choose it." Troy said. "That sounds perfect. Just like tonight

was." I said.

"Well, since we're done eating, let's go home or you can drop me off and

you can kiss me.. oh I don't know maybe in the car or I can lay under you again.

Maybe." Troy said as he stood up. "Yeah. How about you pay and I go and put

the car around so we can just go?" I asked. Troy shook his head in agreeance.

I got my purse and then I pulled the car around. I filed my nails untilTroy came

out. It was still raining and I was just a little wet when he came out since it was

only about 30 seconds. "Let's go, hun." Troy said. I hit the gas and we cruised to

his house.

"Look, I thought about what you said before and I wanna do it again." I said

pulling on Troy's collar and giving him a flirty glare. "Well, I can't turn you down

now." he said kissing me once then he pulled away and before I knew it we were

lying down in the backseet (fully clothed, but I wasn't wearing my heels cause they

were hurting).

The next thing I knew I was looking at my watch and it said 5:00 A.M. "Oh my

God, Troy! We slept here! We're going to get into so much trouble." I said shaking

him and he woke up. We kissed for five minutes and he snuck inside and I drove

home to get on new clothes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kinda a cute ending huh? Weeellll, I was bored and I will**

**eat while I update so sorry if I misspell!lol well here we go **

**again...**

**ps every 10 chs there will b a new narrator.**

Sharpay's POV

I was not in trouble and Troy called me at 10 am to make sure I was

awake and not punished. We both weren't oddly. "Troy, I was wondering if

you knew what I should wear on our date tonight,sweety." I said. "Um... I

think you should wear a camisole and a tight mini skirt." Troy suggested.

"You got it! I'll wear my pink cami and my cute new ripped mini." I squeeled.

"Okay. Well, bye, sweetheart." Troy said. "Bye, hun." I said, then we both

hung up. I got onto my computer, just to use the paint function and I wrote a

beautiful poem and I printed it out to give it to Troy.

Have you ever been in love? Well, this was my first time falling in love.

I guess you can say I was lucky to fall in love and actually love them for 3

days and counting.

I logged onto messenger and then I saw Gabby was on and I logged out.

I went on the internet and then I went to photobudcket to find some cute logos

for my new web site I was working on making. I love the internet!!

7 p.m.

I walked to Troy's house and when I got there Troy was starting his car. I

slowly walked to the car so my heels clicked and he knew I was there. "Hi, Shar.

You can get in. I'm not gonna drive away without you." Troy said. I got in the car

and Troy and I kissed, then we went to dinner. When we got there I took the poem

out of my purse and gave it to Troy,who read it out loud:

Troy

T is for talented

R is for romantic

O is for optimistic

Y is for yours only,

Sharpy

Troy kissed me after he was done reading the poem. "This is so sweet of you,Shar-

py. And, I got you something for you too." Troy said reaching into the pocket of his

jacket (the jacket from Start of Something new, actually the whole outfit! lol) He pulled

out 3 jewelery boxes. He set them all on the table. "Pick one to open first." Troy said.

I grabbed the bracelet box and opened it and found a heart bracelet and it was engrav-

ed. It said,"Shar, I love you and I always will. I would die for you if I had to. Love, Troy."

"Oh my gosh, Troy. I love you so much!!!!" I said. Then, I grabbed the necklace box, and

I saw a heart pendant. "Aww! Thank you so much!!!" I said. I grabbed the last tiny box and

to my surprise there was... a wedding ring!? "Troy, is there something you want to tell me?"

I said as I stared at the ring's huge real diamond. "Yes. Sharpy, we're really young and I want

to spend my life with someone just like you. Well, we're too young to get married, but until we

do, this is my promise ring to you that no matter what we will get married." Troy said as he

grabbed the ring from the ring and slid it onto my left ring finger. "Oh my God, Troy. I love you

too. " I said as Troy leaned on one knee and opened his arms for a hug. I hugged him and kissed

him.

When we finished our supper,we went to the movies. Troy let me lean against him the whole

movie. Well, actually we weren't watching half of the movie. We were too busy making out. What

can I say? We're were teenagers!!! When the movie was done we drove to the park.

We walked around hoding hands and of course, there was kissing involved. In the park there

is a river. We walked to the river and sat on a bench. I leaned up against him and we kissed. We

were in each others arms. We both stood up and before I knew it I was not on the ground he was

holding me. We were spinning around, kissing. Before we knew it, PLUNK!!!! We were in the water

soaking wet. We spam to the top of the river together. When we were up to the top of the water we

were holding onto each other. I was stroking Troy's beautiful brown wet hair and he was stroking my

blonde long hair. We were making out before we both could catch our breath. In between kissing I

said," This is our second night that we've gotten wet together." I said with a laugh. We began kissing

and we were now laying down on the bench, fully clothed, still wet.

**I didn't even know I could right something so romantic. I wish I was Shar in**

**the story. I love kissing! Not that I've ever been kissed before...but o well!!!!!!!!!!**

**Review!!!! xoxo TayTay**


	11. ch 11 or in my files 12

**AWW! still cute. any ways i am now going to change**

**the rating to t! yay! srry to every1 -13!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I ACTUALLY WILLNOT CHANGE NARRATORS!!! LOL**

**SRY!!**

Sharpay's Pov (im gonna stop puttin that there!!!)

I kept on kissing Troy. I was addicted to him. Why did he have

to be so hot!!!!!!!?????????????? I stopped to catch my breathe but

Troy grabbed my arms and made me keep kissing him. I enjoyed it! I

don't know if he did or not!!!

I got up and pulled Troy up with me too. "Troy, I don't want to go

to my house but, I have to!! So why don't you drive me home?" I said

as I blinked and twirled my hair around my finger. "Well, sure only if-"

Troy began. "Yes, we can make-out on my porch." I said covering his

mouth with my finger. Then he grabbed my arm and we ran to his car.

We drove to my house and we pulled up in front of it. We both got

out and Troy walked me to my door. I gave him a peck on the lips and

pulled away, but Troy pulled me back in and lifted me up into his arms. I

have to admit Troy is the best kisser ever! I pulled away and I ran my

fingers through his hair. He loved it when I did that. That made him pull me

so close I couldn't breathe at all, but I didn't give a crap! I loved him too

much to say anything. With me still in his arms we fell on the wet grass.

We were still making out, but Troy took his jacket off and I took my sweater

off. "Troy, I will call you later. I have to go." I said standing up and grabbing

my sweater. "Sharpay." Troy said standing up. I stopped walking to the door

and turned to see him right next to his car. "I love you. I'll call you, my darling."

he said smiling. "Okay. I love you too." I said waving and blowing a kiss. Troy

waved back. I turned around, opened the door, closed my eyes, stood behind

the door, and slightly slid down. I took a step and to my surprise when my eyes

opened I could not beleive what two people were standing by the steps.

"Dad, Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked as I put my purse by a chair

close to the door and sat in it to take my heels off. "We came home from our vaca-

tion. But, better yet, why are you home so late?" Mom said. "I was out." I said pointing

slightly behind me. Mom crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I was with my new

boyfriend." I said rubbing my neck. "Well, sit in the kitchen and talk to us about the young

fellow." Dad said. "Fine." I mumbled following my parents to the kitchen.

They sat down on 1 side of the table, I sat in the side. I sat on 1 of my legs. I didn't

want to tell my parents about the ring but I knew they'd find out anyway. "His name is Troy

Bolton. We've been seeing each other since Thursday. We love each other. He gave me

a bracelet, a necklace and a wedding ring." I confessed. "I mean a promise ring. A wedding

ring for when we get married." I said. "Well, it sounds like this boy is way too serious about

you than you are about him!" Mom said sternly. Dad nodded. "But, I do love him! I love him

more than I've ever loved anybody!!!" I said. Then I stood up, ran upstairs and slammed my

door.

I called up Troy. I was mad at my parents. I needed to talk to Troy the only person who

could make me feel good. "Hi Shar." Troy answered. "I cannot beleive my parents! I told them

all about the gifts you gave me, and how much I love you, but they say you're more serious

about me than I am serious about you!! I know I didn't give you that much for Valentine's Day

but that has no affect on how much I love you." I said as I got into my little nightgown and cover-

up. Ah, the power of speakerphone!! "Look, my parents had me confess, too. And, I know that

you love me. We are the strongest couple of East High. We can get through anything."

Little did we know that something that happened at Troy's house would affect us for the next

few days or months.

**HAHA!!! You don't kno whats going to happen! i do. and you will not beleive**

**the twist!! heeheehee...**

**xoxo Tater**


	12. YOU LOOK SO HOT IN A TOWEL

**You might be shocked or not. Who knows. I think**

**you will be kind of surprised. Someone will show**

**up and... wait!!! I can't tell you!!! Well, later!**

**read**

I got up at 6:30 and I got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed

my teeth,hair, put my hair in a ponytail and walked off to school.

I was happy it was'nt raining.

I walked in the door to school and to my surprise Troy was

there and he gave me a kiss. We both walked to our lockers and

went to our homeroom. We were about 15 minutes early. "I had a

dream about you and I on a cloud." I said. "Ah-hah!! I knew you

dreamed about me!" Troy said holding my waist. I hugged him and

we kissed again. This time we were standing up! Haha.

I seperated and stayed in Troy's grip. I felt so at ease when I

was in his arms that day. I pulled apart and I went to my seat, as

did Troy.

At around 6pm I went to Troy's house. I knocked on the door

books in hand ready to study with my sweetheart. Troy opened the

door and pulled me inside his house and pushed me against the door

and kissed me. "Well, hello to you too!" I said after the kiss.He took me

by the hand and we went to his room. We laid next to each other on his

bed and studied. We were so tired we were almost sleeping.

The next thing I knew I was laying ontop of Troy. We were both awake.

He had his arms around my head. "Hey, Missy. I woke up 15 minutes ago, but

I didn't want to wake you up." Troy said when I opened my eyes and he stroked

my back. I kissed him and got up. "Troy, do you mind if I take a shower in your

bathroom?" I asked. "Yes, go ahead." Troy said. I went to the bathroom's 2nd

opening. I undressed and went into Troy's shower.

I wrapped up in a towel. "Troy, I was wondering-" I began walking out of the

bathroom and saw Ryan staring at me from Troy's side. "Wow, you look so hot in

a towel!" Troy thought outloud. Troy walked behind me and stood there wrapping his

arms around me and kissing my head since I'm shorter than him. "I just came here to

see if Troy knew where you were. I guess he does." Ryan said. "Look, Ryan, I was

just studying with Troy and I fell asleep with him on his bed." I said. "Please don't tell

Mom and Dad." I said. "I won't as long as I can go." Ryan said. "Well...duh! Go!" Troy

and I said in unison. "Fine! Bye." Ryan said waving and walking out the door. "Bye!" I

said. I turned around to see Troy was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Troy spit out

his mouth full of toothpaste. "Do you need the bathroom to do your hair and makeup if

you have any." Troy said. "Um.. no I brought clothes, a curling iron, a little mirror, and

my make-up. You can use the bathroom and I'll get ready for school." I said. "How much

does your backpack weigh?" Troy asked already without his shirt on. He is so hot!! "Uh...

probably 10 pounds." I said shaking my head. He rolled his eyes and then closed the door.

I grabbed my backpack and got out my makeup and curler and clothes. I grabbed my blue

skirt and slipped it on and grabbed my bracelet that Troy gave me. Troy came out in his towel

to find me wearing only my bra, skirt, ring, bracelet, and my necklace. "Hi. I know you took like

ten minutes to shower but I-" Troy interupted my explanation by picking me up and holding me in

his grasp. "Well, I know you think I look just as hot as you did when you were wearing a towel so

it doesn't matter to me." Troy said then he laid me on his bed gently before he gave me a kiss. "I

just came out to get my clothes and I'll change in the bathroom." Troy said as he grabbed his

clothes. Then he walked to the bathroom as I got up. I grabbed my shirt, pulled it over my head and

slid it down. I went, sat on Troy's bed and put on my lip gloss, blush, and eye shadow. Then, I plug-

ged in my curler and started to curl all my hair. By the time I was done Troy had come out of the

bathroom and had gotten his watch on. Troy stood by his dresser and and watched me curl all of my

hair. I put my curler, mirror, and make-up in my backpack. "Why were you staring at me before?" I

asked leaning up against Troy and smelt his soap on his neck. Troy put his hands around me. "Well,

I was just thinking of how someday I might get to help you curl your hair." Troy said smelling the

shampoo I used on my hair. "Well, maybe we can sleep together on a bed without worrying about any

body coming in our room." I said. Troy shook his head and walked to his bed holding my hand. Troy laid

down and I layed next to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you." Troy said staring into

my brown eyes. "I love you too." I said staring into his blue eyes.

We walked to school hand in hand. When we got there there was a crowd around the doors. We

both knew Gabby and Zeke did it. I ran to my locker ignoring the crowd behind me. I got my books, ran

to homeroom, slammed the door, and shut the blinds. Troy was there already. "I guess they know about

me sleeping with you. I mean like-" I began but Troy ran to me, lifted me up, set me down on the other side

of him, and put his hand on the handle. I knew he wanted to kill Gabby and Zeke. I slid in front of him.

I kissed him and slid my tongue in his mouth and began to take off my cropped jacket. I jumped into Troy's

arms and he caught me. I continued to kiss him and I never wanted to let go. EVER!!!!!!!!

**Yes. I know kind of a steamy ch. but i gotta do what i gotta do. updating soon!!!!!**

**tlr**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi!!! I love this story so far! Should I quit this and**

**start a sequel? Give me your opinion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I love y'all!! xoxo Taylor**

I walked to my room and was kind of shocked to see Ryan

sitting on my bed. "Look, I know Troy and you have been

doing it. I definetley know he was your first so you can stop

the act." Ryan said. He stood up and walked to me to give me

a hug. "Oh my God! You idiot! I never did anything in that room

with Troy we only made out and look if I want Troy to be my first

at the age of 17 God dang it, he will!! be" I said feircely pointing my

index finger to him and walked in front of him forcing him to go in

the hall. Then I slammed the door when he was fully out of my

room. I was so mad at him!! How could he think Troy and I were

actually having sex? I was so mad!! I threw myself on my queen

size bed.

I did my homework and was very happy to fall asleep thinking of

Troy. I woke up and was suprised to see it was only 4! I only slept

for fourty-five minutes. I got up and grabbed my bag and walked to

Troy's. I knocked and Mrs. Bolton answered. "Hi, Sharpay. Troy

went upstairs and said he was going to take a shower. You can

go on up." Mrs. Bolton said as she opened the door and got out of

the way. I walked up the stairs and went to Troy's room. I layed on

his bed and listened to him singing.

**Some people say I'm not meant to be with you**

**but I don't know why!**

**I have a secret crush on you i know ur not**

**here**

**but this song is just for you**

Troy was such a great singer. I heard his shower curtian open and

Troy came out wrapped in a towel, but only his bottom half. Troy sat

on his bed and leaned in to kiss me but I beat him to it. I pushed him

on his bed and started to kiss him wildly. I frenched him and he did not

care. He was actually trying to get me to take off my sweater. I didn't

like the idea. But, I thought about it. Do I love Troy? Yes. Do I want to

spend the rest of my life with him? Heck yeah!! I unbottoned my sweater.

Troy did'nt give a crap. I began to lean in on him even more. I could feel

the sweat pouring off of him. I backed away so Troy could actually breathe.

Troy was panting. He pulled me into him. I backed away. I was now panting

too. "Why'd ya stop babe?" Troy asked sitting up. I stood up and took off my

shoes, and tore off my shirt. I was wearing my skirt and my bra now. I took

my hair out of its ponytail and shook my head to get it to deform. It did and

Troy was now staring at my bra. I walked up slowly to him and pushed him

down on the bed. I kissed him and started to french him again. He, yes you

guessed it, didn't give a crap. I felt his arms on my back trying to take off my

bra. I was starting to sweat again. I stood up and sat down with my back at

him. There was no hand trying to get my bra off again. "Troy! Take off my bra,

you idiot!" I whispered. Troy sat up again and carefully took off my bra.

An hour later I was totally naked and Troy was too. I was on top of him and I

was "plucked." I was happy that we finally moved to the next base. I just hoped

I wasn't preganant. But, we used a condom, so we were safe. I was happy his

parents went out of town for a week, they left when I got there.

Troy woke up at about 5:30. "Hello, sexy." I said before I got up and I layed next

to him. Troy layed on his side and pulled my body close to his. I got on top of him

again and started to french him again. I motioned him to sit up and he did. I put my

arms around his neck. I pushed him down with my chest and he started to seductively

put his arms around my waist. He started to put his arms around my butt, then slowly

moved his arms up and he frenched me for like 30 seconds. I was so happy about how

far we were moving. I whispered these words to Troy, "Sexy, I have to go but before I

want you to dress me. No joke." Troy nodded. I stood up and handed all my clothes to

Troy. Troy asked me to put on my panties myself. I did. He grabbed my strapless bra,

stood behind me and put the front of my bra to my breasts. He snapped my bra and I

spun around. He put on his briefs and his jeans. He grabbed my skirt and let me put it

on. I did and he helped me put on my shirt. I put my arms on his toned chest. I looked

at him and he scooped me up in his arms. I giggled and kissed him. I did not care what

anyone said about us. I would always love him.

Troy put on his shirt, though I really wanted to rip it right off, I didn't. I grabbed my bag and

we walked out the door together. I stood there and he looked me in the eyes and I knew he

wanted me to kiss him. I kissed him for a few minutes and pulled away. "Bye, Sharpy. I'll see

you tomorrow."Troy said before he waved and went back inside his house.

I walked home andyes, you guessed again, Ryan was in my bedroom. "Ryan, I want to say

that I love you but I need my privacy. So, please let Troy and I do whatever we want in both

our bedrooms." I said as I pushed him out the door. Ryan came right back in my room.

"You just did it with him didn't you?" Ryan asked pointing his finger at me. "YES!!" I practically

screamed. "NOW GET OUT!!" I yelled again. Ryan walked out and I went to my closet. I look-

ed ffor a dress to wear to the ball. I looked at all my pink dresses. "Ahha!! Perfectumundo!!" I

said. I went to my bathroom and changed into it. It was kind of like Cinderella's dress she wore

to a ball, but pink. It had little flowers on the straps. I grabbed my phone and called Troy. "Hey,

Shar. What's up?" Troy answered. "Hi, Troy. I was wondering if you could come over and help

me pick out a dress for dress for the ball." I said as I grabbed my pink shoes and started to put

them on. "Sure. I'll be right there or as soon as I can." Troy said, then he hung up.

About 5 minutes later Troy rang the door bell. I ran down the stairs as best as I could. I straightened

out my dress. I opened the door. "Hi." Troy said as he walked in. He stood in front of me as he took

off his coat. "Wow. It looks amazing. I think you should wear that." Troy said as he set his coat on the

bench by the door. I grabbed his hand and ran up the stairs with Troy behind me. I ran into my room and

Troy closed the door behind us. "I wanted to show you my other dresses." I said as I looked through my

other dresses. Troy sat on my bed and watched me look through my closet. "Ahhah! Here's the other one!

I wanted you to see this. It's orange and it has a little pink in it too." I said as I pulled out a orange and pink

dress that I wore last school year for the dance. I spun around and Troy was right in front of me. Troy just

looked at me as if he were saying:"Try it on so I can see please. Cuz' I wanna look just as hot as you." with a pouty lip. I nodded and went to the bathroom and changed again. I came out and he saw me and was very happy about how it looked. It was kind of like the dress I wore for my auditions for the old musical. (A/N: Bop to the top) He walked up to me and kissed my forehead. "Go with the other one." Troy

whispered. I nodded and we kissed on the lips. I pulled away and then I held onto him around his shoulders

and made out with him. I pulled away and Troy smiled at me. I kissed him again and we moved closer to my bed and closer and closer until we were laying next to each other. I pulled away and stood up. Troy

sat up and looked confused at me as I went to my wardrobe on the wall oppisite my bed and turned on my

stereo. Troy listened to the slow music and he stood up and took my hands. We started to slow dance and

we looked into each others eyes. I knew I was in a safe happy place with the best guy a girl could ever have.

**So? Like that they did it and are happy. Will they stay happy? Can't tell ya!! Sry!! Love y'all!!!! xoxo Tay**


	14. Chapter 14

**ok. i need everyones help for finding some things like ideas**

**for my new stories I'm probably gonna start. Tayter**

I jumped out of Troy's arms. I stopped kissing him. He was so addictive

,somehow I loved him too much. "Troy," I said grabbing my jacket from the

floor. "You know I've never kissed a boy like the way I kiss you." I finished as

I put on my jacket. "Well, you're not the most typical girl I thought I would be in

love with. I didn't think that today I'd be with you, kissing, saying that I love you,

or I'd be doing this." Troy said, then he kissed me. "Me either." I said. I opened

the door to let everyone in. We sat down in our seats quitley. I looked behind me

and winked at Troy, and Troy winked back at me.

After Troy and my first classes were done we both had free period. I had suprisingly

nothing to do so I watched Troy and the b-ball team. They played a game of b-ball

and were split into two teams. Troy made all of the baskets for his team. During the

last period of the game the score was 10 to 9. If Troy's team won they'd be the winners.

I yelled Troy's team color. Troy got the ball and made a shoot for the basket, and-BAM!!

"TROY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. The ball hit him right in the chest and I assumed he got the

wind knocked out of him. When I got to him he was bleeding and he had hurt his arm, sprained

it. "Chad, go get the nurse!" I ordered trying to feel for Troy's pulse. "Don't boss me around!"

Chad said. "Chad!!! Just go get the nurse you idiot! Troy isn't that concious right now!!" I cried.

Taylor (hehe still gets me everytime!!) rushed into the gym with the nurse, who had a gurney.

"He's unconcious. I just checked." I said backing away. I ran to the boys' locker room and went

to Troy's locker. I grabbed his shirt and smelt his soap on it. I was sobbing now. Troy needed to

be okay. I needed to hold him in my arms and hear his voice. His laugh, his smile, his face, his

voice, all of them were in my head. I heard Taylor come in, she found me sobbing on Troy's shirt.

Taylor gave me a hug. "Look, I know it's hard to see Troy hurt, but you have to go see him. He's

in the nurse's office. I'll go with you, if you want me to." Taylor said putting her arm around my

back and holding my side against hers and trying to comfort me. "Okay, I'll go." I said grabbing

Troy's shirt so I could give it to him, kind of like a blanket.

I walked with Taylor to the nurse's office clutching Troy's shirt with my hands. I needed to

see him, no matter what. I walked to the room. I walked slowly into the nurse's room to see Chad

talking to the nurse. I didn't even stop my pace, I just walked to the gurney with Troy on it. He was

awake, with his eyes open, blinking every few seconds. I neatly put Troy's shirt on him. Coach

Bolton, who was in a meeting at the time, walked into the room. He stood next to me and told me

that everything was going to be okay. "I know I should feel happy he's alive but I am not, well I am

but, I just would feel better if he was talking." I said sitting on a chair next to Mr. Bolton. "I asure you

,Miss Evans, that he will be fine. He's a strong boy." Mr. Bolton said. "You're right. He is." I said, still

wiping my eyes from crying and as I got up and stood next to the gurney. "Look, I should've gotten

help, Shar, I-" Chad began looking down. "No, it's fine I was just kind of mad that Troy was hurt. I just

snapped. I'm so sorry." I said turning around to see Chad wiping his eyes. I turned around to see Troy

staring at me. "Hi." Troy said weakly. "Hi, baby. I'm gonna be here for as long as you want me to be." I

said stroking his face. "Go to class, Shar. I'll be fine." Troy said. I smiled. "Just have the nurse call me

to the office and I'll come A.S.A.P." I said, then I gave him a kiss and went to gym to get my bag.

Around 1 I was called to the office. I went to the office where I got a pass for the rest of the day.

I went to the nurse's office. "Troy said he wanted Sharpy, so I assumed he wanted you." the nurse said.

"Yep. That's me." I said. I walked up to Troy's gurney. "Hi, sweetie." I whispered into Troy's ear. "Hi." Troy

said as he stroked my hair.I grabbed his hand and kissed it. Troy smiled weakly. "Get your rest honey." I

said. I had my backpack so I read my assinged book and did some of my other homework. "Sharpay, quit,

quit, I'm ticklish!" I heard Troy say while the nurse was on her lunch break. He was talking in his sleep. Aw!! I thought. I walked over to his gurney and smiled at him, who I could tell was dreaming a great dream

with me in it. "Sharpy, stop!!!" Troy said. "Well, what am I doing?" I asked. "Whoa!!" Troy said. I laughed a

little. "Haha. Very funny." Troy said. "Well, at least your voice isn't weak anymore. And, you have that hot

twinkle back into your eyes." I said. "Thank you." Troy said. He tried to move. "Oww!" Troy said. " Oh, Troy. Let me help you." I said. I grabbed his legs and moved them up. Then, I carefully moved his upper body. "Thank you sweetie." Troy said. I leaned in and gave him a kiss. He grabbed my back with the arm

that wasn't sprained. "Look that b-ball did some serious damage to me, but I'm fine." Troy said then he pulled me in towards him, and we kissed a long passionate kiss. Troy began to french kiss me. I didn't care

to be honest. I just cared that he loved me. I quit kissing him and in my mind I was sighing, but I didn't sigh

out loud. "Well, Troy, I have to go home. The bell is gonna ring in like 2 minutes." I said walking to my bag

and putting my book inside. I slung it over my shoulder and turned around to see Troy standing in front of

me with his clothes on, not his jersey. "Well, let's go, Shar." Troy said then he walked out the door. I walk-

ed to him. "Did the nurse say you could go?" I asked. "She said I could go like 3 minutes before the final

bell rings." Troy said holding my hand. I nodded in agreeance. We walked to our lockers seperatley. I fin-

ished first and I waited for Troy at the door. He arrived with his b-ball, backpack, and -a letter? "Here you

go." Troy said handing me the letter. I opened it up and read it out loud:

Dear Troy Bolton,

You are cordially invited to the Basketball Ball.

You may bring your girlfriend, or a friend. Formal dressing only.

Please have a set of keys so we can park you vehicle. No

motorcyles please.

Sincerly,

The Basketball Society of Alburquerque

I gave Troy a hug. "Troy, you better invite me or you are a cruel man." I said, laughing though I was trying

to be serious. "Well, of course I am. Only if you'll go?" Troy asked as I gave him the letter and he stuck it

in his backpack. "Yes, of course I will go as your date to the Basketball Ball. Hmm...what to wear..." I said

rubbing my chin for the 2nd sentance. Troy just rolled his eyes and opened the door for me. I walked out

the door and grabbed Troy's hand from the door _just_ as the bell rang. We walked side by side, like the way

we walked to school, holding hands. We were quite the whole walk but Troy would "accidently" push me &

I "accidently" pushed him back. "Troy!" I yelled the 5th time Troy pushed me. I pushed him back so hard he fell on his back, into a puddle of rain water. I clasped my hands over my mouth, trying not to laugh. I ran as

fast as I could so Troy couldn't hug me and get me wet. I looked behind me and a bush and he wasn't there

, but he was! He grabbed me from behind and started kissing my neck. I was all wet from Troy hugging me,

and on top of that wet from his kisses. I was laughing so hard I was suprised I could walk the rest of the way to my house!!

**Little drama, I kno. Little romance, I kno. Naughty Troy, yes, I kno!! lol yea Troy was **

**dreaming about him and Shar "doing it". Well, hope ya like!! ttyl!!!!! Tayter tot**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys!! Well im planning on having something**

**"dun-dun-dun-dun" happen. I have no clue what!**

**lol i have officially lost my mind!!! haha lol well **

**anyways ch 14 i beleive?**

NO ONE's POV

Before they knew it, Troy and Shar did it again. Sharpay

was wrapped around Troy. Troy could feel Sharpay's nails

on his back very gentely (SP??) and liked it when she was

wrapped around him. They both were not sleeping, but they

were looking into each others eyes and thinking about their

future together. "Shar, I have to go home, it's like 7 a.m."

Troy said. Sharpay nodded with a little smile. Sharpay un-

wrapped herself from Troy and Troy hurried to get his clothes

on. Sharpay sat up and when Troy was ready, got her robe to

show him out. They walked hand-in-hand downstairs and to the

door. She gave him a peck on the lips and a hug. "I love you."

they both whispered at the same time. They passionatley kissed

for a few minutes and seperated. Sharpay waved to Troy as he

walked to his car and got in. He drove off 30 seconds later. But,

Sharpay went back to bed.

Sharpay woke up to the sound of a stereo playing a love song. She

snuck into Ryan's room only to see Ryan and Gabreilla passionatley

kissing. She made sure the door made a noise so they knew she was

there. Ryan burst out the door, into Sharpay's room. "How come you

didn't knock!?" Ryan said in anger. "Well, how do I know that you didn't

barge into my room while Troy and I were, well, you know!!!" Sharpay

said in furry. She ran to her closet and found some jeans and a t-shirt

with a shrug, and her purple flats. She ran out the door and went to her

favorite place in the world, JCPenny's. Hey, cute stuff and low prices?!

She had to! She got out of the car and got a text on her Sidekick.

_Love you! Meet me at Barnes and Noble in 10 mins. love Troy or as u_

_say Troy Boy. xoxoxoxoxooxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox_

Sharpay into the mall and saw Troy standing by the door to the food court.

Must be a long line, she thought. She snuck up behind him and then kissed

him on his neck passionatley. He turned around in shock, releived to see his

hot girlfriend and not some stupid chearleader. He kissed her quick and pulled

her out of line with him. "What are you doing here already?" he asked. "I was

actually going to go to JCPenny's but let's go to Barnes & Noble instead." she

answered as quick as possible (A.Q.A.P). She grabbed his hand and pulled him

to B & N.

When they got there they went to the young adult section. Sharpay found 5 books

and got them with her own money while Troy found a book on advanced basket-

ball. They bought them then headed to Starbuck's.

Sharpay and Troy ordered a frozen coffe drink with chocolate and whipped cream

on top and drank out of two straws at a table near the windows. They drank half and

kept it for the movies. They went to see **Disturbia**. Sharpay was curled next to Troy

the whole movie.They came out & Troy took Sharpay home.

"Thank you Troy for a fun day!! And, of course... last night too." Sharpay said as they

walked to her door. Troy kissed her on her right cheeck. "You're welcome, Sharpy."

Troy said, before he walked to his car and waved. He left and Sharpay and she went into

her house. She walked into the house and sat on the couch to read one of her books.

**2 Days later**

Sharpay's POV

I walked into my bedroom and saw Ryan, again. "Ryan, how come you are with Gaby

if she is dating Zeke?" I asked confused. "Well, they broke up about 4 days ago so I made

my move." Ryan said as he stood up from my bed. "Oh..." I said suprised, well about 40

suprised. I pointed my hand out the door and he walked out the door.

I sat down at my desk and I felt vibration, from my Sidekick. It was the phone feature.

"Hi, Shar, I have to tell you something. Let's meet at the beach." Troy said. "Okay sweetie.

I'll be there in about 15 minutes." I said. "Okay, see you there." Troy said, then we hung up.

I went to my closet and grabbed my bikini. It was pink and had brown trim with hot pink hearts.

I put it on and grabbed my pink flipflops. I slid them on and walked to the beach. The beach was

very, very warm, so I didn't have to worry. I arrived at the beach to see Troy on his beach towel.

I sat next to him. I tried to push him down on his towel, but he pushed me away. "Look, Sharpay, I

love you and I know you know that, but I can't see you anymore." Troy said looking down at his shirt.

"What!? Why!!!???" I exclaimed. "My dad's been nagging on me because I haven't been practicing too

much lately." Troy said sheepishily. " I understand." I said and I kissed him on the lips. For the last time

ever. We hugged and I stood up and I walked home. Gabreilla walked up to me and stopped me. "Look,

Sharpay, I'm sorry. I was just jealous that you had Troy, and I didn't." she said. I hugged her. "It's fine. We

just broke up. His father told him he wasn't practing basketball enough." I said with a few tears dripping down my face. "He was my first. He was so sweet and calm about everything. He got me with the first kiss

and the first dance." I said wiping my tears. "I'm sorry, Sharpay. I'll go walk with you to your house, and I'll

spend some time with you." Gabby said holding my shoulders. I walked with her thanking her about 1000

times and she said about 1000 times it was no big deal, and she was happy to help a heart in need. I opened the door and we walked in. "Shar, what's wrong?" Ryan asked as Gabby led me to the couch. I

crunched in between Ryan and Gabby. "Troy said his father needed him to practice more so, I am not with

boyfriend." I said grabbing a tissue from the coffee table. "Oh, Shar, I'm sorry. Want anything?" Ryan said.

"Chocolate ice cream with whipped cream, please, if it isn't a lot of trouble." I asked wiping my tears. "No.

It's not. I'll be back in a flash." Ryan said walking to the freezer.

An hour later, the ice cream was gone and Gabby, Taylor and I were at the mall. We were about to go to

Starbuck's, but at the big food court, I saw a brown haired teenager and a chearleader. "Troy is with Kate."

I whispered to Taylor and Gabby. I ordered an iced tea and walked over to them. "Troy! You lied to me! You said you had to practice b-ball, but you're with Kate. I loved you damn it!!" I said, then I uncovered my

iced tea and poured it over Troy's head on purpose. He gasped and I walked away. "Come on, girls, let's

go to Starbuck's." I said putting my purse on my shoulder. I felt a sudden grasp on my sweatshirt sleave. I

turned around to see a soaking wet Troy. "What, Bolton?" I practically screached. "I know I lied, but there

are conversations in my mind telling me that I don't love you, though I do. Give me another chance, please, Shar, please!!" Troy said as he cried now on his knees. I started to cry a little myself. "Troy, I can't

just stop everything in my life and love you again." I said. "But, I think I can, because I still love you!" I cried as I pulled him up and pulled him into a kiss, then a hug. "I love you!!" Troy whispered in my ear. I

nodded and we both laughed and walked hand-in-hand to Starbuck's and we kept whispering how lucky we

were to have each other. I knew this was what life was like, not always a fairytale.

**Isn't that cute!? The chearleader is upset and the main charecters are happy!! YEY!!**

**so that was the whole dundundun thing! lol so review!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! I have to say that you guys are so cool for supproting all of my stories especialy **

**Troypay fans!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xoxo Taylor Lauren**

After that, I told Troy I had to leave and asked him if he would go, since we were at my house, after all.I left and got in my car and drove to the Alburquerkee Hospital and went to Dr. Nixon's office. Dr. Nixon's name is Kelly, but she doesn't care what I call her.

I drove in the parking lot and drove into the parking for the front entrance. I got out and locked the car and walked to the door. I opened it and walked right in. I went to the elevator and pressed the "3" botton. I

walked into the doctor's office and to the desk. "Hi, Rachel, can I talk to Dr. Nixon?" I asked. "Sure, she's right in the hall." Rachel said. I nodded as I into the hallway and saw Dr. Nixon talking to her husband. I stood by the door and waited until her conversation was ended.

"Hi, Dr. Nixon." I said as I walked up to Dr. Nixon. "Hello, Sharpay. It's only been a month since your exam. Why are you here?" Dr. Nixon asked. "Um... I was wondering if we could talk in your office." I said.

"Sure, let's go." Dr. Nixon said as we started to walk to her office. We came to a stop at her door and we

walked into the room. I sat sown in one of her two chairs and set my purse in the other. "So, Sharpay, what did you want to speak to me about that you couldn't talk to me about on the phone." Dr. Nixon said, as she took her hair out of its bun. "I wanted to talk to you about pregnancy." I said shyly. "Okay, so, I assume you want to know more about it. Is it you or a friend?" she asked as she put her bun into a high ponytail. "It's me." I said. "Oh...so, may I ask-" she began. "The father would be Troy, Troy Bolton." I interupted. "Oh, Troy. I hear all about him from my husband, Dr. Thalan. Great boy. I met him as well, he was scheduling an appointment." Dr. Nixon said. "Oh, well, did you take a test?" Dr. Nixon asked. "Yeah, I did, it said positive." I said. "One line or two?" Dr. Nixon asked. "Two." I answered. "Sharpay!!No, you're not pregnant!" Dr. Nixon said. (A/N: I don't know what 1 line really means, but let's just guess!! lol) "Thank you! I wasn't sure if it was sure, but now I am." I said as I stood up and shook Dr. Nixon's hand. I grabbed my purse and walked out the room to my car.

I got in my car and took out my phone. I dialed 597-5935, Troy. "Hello." Troy answered. "Troy, I'm not pregnant!! Yey!" I said. "Wow, that's great, Shar!" Troy answered. "Well, I'm going home, but come to my house in 20 minutes." I said. "Ok boss." Troy said, then we hung up. I only said that he should meet me cause he said 'Wow,that's great, Shar!' in a cool/bummed voice. I hurried home and scurried to my room to take off my heels. I took them off and heard the doorbell. "Be there in a minute Troy!" I yelled. "Be there in a sec!" I yelled to Troy. I ran downstairs to open the door. "Hi, Troy, come on in." I said as I opened the door. Troy walked in the door and waited for me to close the door. I turned around and held Troy's hand. "Troy, we need to talk." I said concerned. "Great, the old break-up speech line." Troy mumbled. "No, I'm not breaking up with you." I said reassuringly. Troy nodded, as we sat down on the couch. "I wanted to talk about our phone call about 10 minutes ago. You sounded a little disapointed that I wasn't pregnant. Are you okay with it?" I worried. "Kind' a, I guess that I was kind of happy when you told me I was the father of our baby, I'm just disapointed that I'm not a father." Troy said gripping my hand tighter. "Troy," I began ," you and I have enough time to be parents, let's just focus on school, okay?" " 'Kay Shar." Troy said with a smile.

An hour later

Montez residents (NO Pov)

"Hello, Mrs. Montez, may I go see Gabreilla." Ryan asked. Mrs. Montez nodded and stood aside to let Ryan enter. Ryan ran upstairs as fast as possible. 'Gabby needs to help, only we can get them back together.' Ryan thought as he ran into Gabby's room. "Ryan, are you okay!?" Gabby asked. "It's Troy and

Sharpay. They were fighting. Shar said that Troy only wanted sex, and Troy said he just wanted her to show him affection. I ran out and heard a loud _boom!_ We have to get them back together!" Ryan slowed his words. "Let's go then!" Gabby said rushing to get her phone and purse. Ryan ran out to his car to wait for Gabby.

"Troy, I'm sorry, I guess that I don't show you too much affection." Sharpay said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "No, it's my fault, I don't want anything differant than any other boy. I'm sorry, Shar." Troy said, wiping Sharpay's tears with his thumbs, other fingers on her chin and cheeks.

They just worked it all out by talking it through. The bang was just Sharpay falling onto her bed. Troy had fallen with her and worked it out withen 5 minutes. Troy kissed Sharpay softly but was pulled back by Sharpay's tongue. Sharpay wrapped her arms around Troy's neck, Troy place his around Sharpay's waist.

They stayed in this position for about 20 more seconds. They pulled away and smiled. They broke apart and sat back down on her couch on seperate sides. "Troy, I heard Ryan leave, probably to get Gabby to get her to get us back together, so let's play along with them, they're coming in the door in about... now!" Sharpay whispered as the door opened. Gabby and Ryan ran into Sharpay's room.

"You insensitive jerk! You don't care about my feelings at all! I hate you!" Sharapay acted out. "I hate you too!" Tory yelled. "Guys guys guys, you love each other, you both love musicals, come on you can work this out." Gabby said sweetly. " I guess I can if you can, Shar." Troy said. "Okay, Troy." Sharpay said sweetly. "I love you, Shar." Troy said turning to Sharpay. "I love you, too, Troy." Sharpay said before passionatley kissing Troy and doing the same thing they had done on the bed. When they seperated Troy broke the silence.

"Uh, will you two go, somewhere." Troy hinted turning from Sharpay, to Ryan and Gabby. "Oh." they said together, before leaving into Ryan's room. "Perfect." the couples said after two longs passionate kisses.

**Love you guys! I hope you guys read this and just r&r. Kay? Oh well! lol xoox Taylor**

**have a great weekend!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! I hope you hip peeps love the story so far and review cuz I only have like 8 reviews, so please review! PLEASE!!!!!! love, Taylor**

Sharpay and Troy woke up around 8 p.m. from sleeping on her couch. (No, don't be thinking naughty about them!!) "Hi, Troy. Did you dream about me?" a sleepy Sharpay managed to say. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Troy said. "Oh my God, I just remembered the ball is today let's go to school for the auditions during free period, 'kay?" Sharpay asked, standing up grabbing her blue skirt and blue wrap shirt. "Okay, what song do you and I both know we can sing together?" Troy asked. "Um... Collide!" Sharpay suggested. "Okay, well, I'll get home and change and go to school, do you want me to pick you?" Troy asked, standing up to leave. "Yeah, but don't think I'm not gonna let you get away without a good-bye kiss!" Sharpay said, wrapping her arms around Troy's neck. Troy wrapped his arms around Sharpay's waist and passionatley kissed her. "Okay, well, I'll see you in around 10 minutes. 'Kay?" Troy asked pulling away from Sharpay. "Okay, Troy, I love you." Sharpay said. "Love you, Shar." Troy said leaving, joined by Gabby coming out of Ryan's room.

"Bye, Shar." Gabby called. "Bye!" Sharpay chirped back. She put on her skirt, shirt and her blue flats. She grabbed her blue purse and shoved her phone and wallet into it. "There!" she said. "Hey, Shar, you need a ride?" Ryan asked. "No, Troy's picking me up." Sharpay said dreamily. "Okay, I'll just go pick up Gabby.Bye!" Ryan said walking past her room. "Bye!" Sharpay called as the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Ryan called. Sharpay walked down the stairs slowly with her purse. "Hey, Shar here?" Troy asked at the door. "Yeah, she's coming real slow so she can day dream about you." Ryan said, blinking. "RYAN!" Sharpay screamed, running down stairs, while Troy laughed his head off. She ran to Troy and pulled him in a hug. "Ready, Shar?" Troy asked. Sharpay nodded as she walked to Troy's car. Troy just followed with Ryan behind him, walking to his car.

Troy and Sharpay walked into school, all eyes on them. "Hey, dude." Chad said, walking next to Troy."Hey, you gonna audition with Taylor?" Troy asked. "Yeah, I figured I'd make her happy for once." Chad said. "Troy, I'm gonna go get my books. Toodles!" Sharpay said walking to her locker. "Bye!" Troy called. Troy walked back to his locker and opened it to get his books. "What's up with the Ice Queen?" Chad joked. "Do NOT EVER call Sharpay the Ice Queen, she has changed, for me." Troy said, loudly. So loud Sharpay could hear it from 3 halls away. He got Sharpay's picture out from his pocket. He grabbed a magnet and stuck it onto the picture.

"So, you edvedently love Sharpay." Gabreilla said as she stopped by Ryan's locker a few lockers away. "Yeah." Troy said. He shot Gabreilla a grin. "You know you are real lucky." Ryan said, budding into their convo. "You really have no clue, Ryan, and you're her brother." Troy said. Troy walked down the hall to Sharpay's locker. Sharpay was admiring a picture of Troy. Troy snuck up behind her. "You know, I look much better in person." Troy whispered. "Troy!" she exclaimed turning around. She wanted to choke him but couldn't because Troy held his books in front of his face. "You are sooo lucky I don't want to break a nail, Troy!!" she said. "Well, can you break the barrier of space between our faces?" Troy asked. "Troy?" Sharpay asked. "Yeah." Troy said. "I can't kiss you unless you move your books." Sharpay said. "Oh." Troy moved his books and kissed Sharpay. "You are so dumb!" Sharpay said as she ran to class as fast as possible. Troy caught up to her quickly. He put his arms around her waist. "You know, I keep on forgetting about you being a basketball player." Sharpay said. She grabbed Troy's hand and walked to class with him. "Sharpay?" Troy asked. "Yeah." Sharpay said. "You transmitted lip gloss all over my face." he said walking into Darbus's class for homeroom. "You're welcome, Troy." Sharpay flirted. Troy rolled his eyes. He sat down in his seat and Sharpay did too. "As you all know, today the auditions will be held for our spring musicale. Please don't be late." Ms. Darbus said. "Now, I'd like to ask if there are any last minute sign-ups." said Darbus. Troy got a note from Sharpay.

_Troy,_

_I took care of it as she walked past me.dont raise ur hand. dont! dont!! I love you Troy. xoxo Sharpay_

Troy read the note. He put it in his jean pocket and continued to "listen" to Darbus. The bell rang and Troy ran to his science class. On the board he read "POP QUIZ!" in huge letters. Troy sighed and sat in his seat, behind Sharpay. Sharpay sat down in her seat, but Troy relized that she sounded different. 'Oh my Gosh! Why'd she change her shoes!' Troy thought.Sharpay had on blue glitter pumps. Sharpay took out a pencil from her purse. Troy got his pencil out as well.

* * *

Fourty-five minutes later Troy and Sharpay were sitting next to each other in the seats at the auditorium. "When do we go on?" Troy whispered to Sharpay. "Now." Sharpay said getting up. Troy pushed her back down. "What!? You couldn't have added it to the note, could you have?" Troy asked angrily. "No, I couldn't have." Sharpay said. Troy sighed.

"Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton." Ms. Darbus called from the stage. Troy stood up but Sharpay walked in front of him. They went to the stage and got their microphones. Troy nodded at Sharpay, telling her to start the music. (A/N: **Bold is Troy.**_ Italisized is Shar. __**Both is bold and italisized.**_)

**The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah  
**  
_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again  
_  
_**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide**_

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a frist impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

Everyone clapped at the perfect performance. "Brava!" Gabreilla and Ryan shouted, along with some Drama Club members. "I love you." Sharpay whispered to Troy. "I love you too." Troy whispered out of breath. Troy pecked Sharpay's lips. Sharpay smiled and walked off stage. Troy walked off the stage back to their seats.

All the auditions were over and Troy and Shar were walking out of the auditorium. "Miss Evans, Mr. Bolton may I have a word?" Ms. Darbus asked. Troy and Shar followed her to the front of the auditoruim."I know it's a little early, but you two are going to be the stars of the musicale!!!!" she burst. "Wow! Thank you so much Ms. Darbus." Sharpay said.

* * *

Okay in the next ch there is going to be a tradgedy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (and it will affect the main charecters) 


	18. The Ball and The Call Not ch 19

**Chapter 19: The Ball & The Call**

Sharpay ran to her house, not even talking to Troy before she left. She ran into her house and into her room. "Shar, what are you doing?" Ryan yelled from the kitchen. Sharpay ignored him and ran into her closet. She pulled out a pink dress that fell to her knees. She grabbed a pink clutch and peach heels. She tore off her heels, and her clothes. She slid the dress on and the heels.

She laughed at herself. "Shar, what are you laughing about?" Ryan asked, walking into her room.

"I put on this dress and I have 2 hours 'till I have to be ready!" She said between laughs.

Ryan stared at her and walked downstairs with his water in hand. Sharpay took off her dress and slid on PJ's. She heard her phone and grabbed it out of her purse. "Hello?" she said.

"Hi, Shar."

"Hi, Troy, guess what I did?" she giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"I put on the dress and heels! I just took them off."

"Well, what are you wearing now?" he asked.

"You pig! And, if you must know, I am wearing my PJ's."

"Oh. And, I'm a very concerned boyfriend, who knows what pervert could be watching you?"

"I'm fine!!" she argued. "See ya later, Troy. Love you."

"Love you too." he said, than he hung up.

An Hour and a Half Later...

Sharpay walked out of the bathroom, in her robe after taking a shower. She grabbed her make-up and applied it, making sure it was perfect. She grabbed her dress, and slid it on, after putting on her bra, and panties, of course. She grabbed her heels and clutch. She stood in front of her full-length mirror and smiled. She grabbed her hair extensions and put them in her hair.

She heard the doorbell ring, and made her way to the door, she heard Ryan talking, to Troy. She hurried to the top of the steps and looked down at Troy. Troy looked at her and his jaw dropped. "Wow." he murmured loud enough for her to hear. She giggled and walked down the stairs.

"You look 'Wow.' yourself, Troy." she said. Troy smiled and looked at Ryan, rolling his eyes. Sharpay made her way to Troy and kissed him. "Let's go." she smiled.

"Wait, now, keep her safe, and don't be out too late." said Ryan. Sharpay giggled.

"Wow, when did you become her dad, Ryan?" Troy asked. Ryan gave him a deadly look, as they walked to Troy's car.

An hour later...

Troy and Sharpay just finished their 4th dance. Sharpay heard her phone and walked to the side of dance floor.

"Hello...Mom, I don't know what you're saying...Ryan and Gabriella! I'll be there, right away!" Sharpay looked at Troy after the call. "Troy, we have to go to the hospital. It's-"

"Let's go, come on." he said and ran to the door of the building and ran to his car, with Sharpay behind.

10 mins. Later...

They arrived at the hospital and ran to the E.R. Sharpay ran into her mother's arms, crying. She turned around and hugged Troy, tightly. Troy held her just as tight, and pulled away. Let's sit down. Just tell yourself it's going to be alright, 'cause it will be." he reassured her and she believed every single word he said.


	19. Chapter 19

**An Intoxicating Feeling**

5 Months Later...

Ryan was back to himself. So was Gabby. But, I felt horrible. It was like I was drunk...it was an intoxicating feeling. I got sick a few times. Troy was there for me of course, but I felt...weird...maybe I was pregnant? NO WAY!!! My parents would freak...but then, so would Troy and I...I needed to know. So, Gabriella and I both took pregnancy tests. And, we both got the shock of our lives...We were both pregnant. I decided to tell my parents...I didn't know how well it would go though...

"Mom? Daddy? Can we talk?" I asked.

"Of course, Shar." Mom said.

"Well, there's no easy way to say this..." I began.

"Just tell us, darling." Daddy said.

"I'm pregnant." I said, without thinking at all.

"You're...PREGNANT?!" Daddy looked horribly petrified.

"Yeah...I'm sorry. I just found out." I said.

"Sharpay...Who is the father?" Mom asked.

"Troy Bolton." I said, looking down, not sure of how they would react. They both sighed.

"Thank God! We were thinking you were raped or something." Daddy said.

"No! Defintly not...but...can you call him for me? I need him to come over..." I said.

"Certainly...what's his number?" Daddy asked.

"432-2389." I said.

"Okay, Princess. Go up to your room." Mom said.

"Thanks, Mom." I said, and hugged her and Daddy.

"You're certainly welcome." they called as I ran up to my room, thinking of a way to break it to him...

15 Minutes Later...

The doorbell rang, and I was hoping he didn't come that soon! I was still working out how to tell him, hoping the way I said it scared the hell outta him. He knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

"Hey! Your parents called. What do you wanna talk about?" he asked.

"Troy...do you wanna have sex ever again?" I asked.

"Um...yeah...why?" Troy asked, a little scared.

"Well...see, then...You're gonna have to be 'fixed.'" I said.

"You mean...you're gonna make me get surgery!?" he asked.

"Yes! And guess why!!" I was starting to scare him.

"I'm afraid to know," he began, "but why?" he asked.

"I'm...pregnant." I said.

"You're...PREGNANT?!" he said, just like Daddy.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" I asked.

"Um..." he was at a loss of words.

"Is it?" I asked.

"Kinda, Shar. I have to talk to you about something. You might wanna sit down first." he said, pointing to my bed. I sat like he asked me too.

"Okay...what is it?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Sharpay, but I have to..." he was nearly crying. I knew what he had to say would not be good.

"You have to what?" I asked.

"I have to...leave." he said.

"To go to?" I asked.

"Uh...about that..." he began.

"WHAT?!" I asked. The mood swings were already working. Oh yay! NOT.

"I'm sorry. But..." he didn't finish.

"WHAT IS IT!?" I asked.

"I have to go to the U.K. for a basketball camp...for a year. Then I go to college. Sharpay, I may never see you again after next week." he said. I was stunned. My life as I know it...was about to end...

**OMG This is the end for this story :( BUT I WILL START THE SEQUEL ASAP TRUST ME!!!**

**xx**

**Taylor**


End file.
